mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2399
Mikey Episode Number: 2399 Date: Monday, January 31, 1994 Sponsors: B, D, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: GROW |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet asks another "Is this the D train?" A subway train then arrives, letting out several letter Ds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids and the Square Dancers sing "Turkey in the Straw |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word entrada tries to run through a wall, then runs through the entrance |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for Boxer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" and Baby Bop gets introduced and gets her own name. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Little Twelvetoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: POP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria, David, Luis, and Forgetful Jones rap "Write it Down" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of "Touch Your Face" with the viewer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Bears Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Kweskin sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones, Clementine and Buster are in the dark because Forgetful forgot to turn something on. It's not the water, the electric fan or the radio ... it's the light! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D/d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin shows that he knows the "Days of the Week". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, how to play checkers. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no big deal, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend, and a grandson all at the same time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "Conjunction Junction" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Roosevelt Franklin and his mother hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide